


В ловушке

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое в пустыне</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ловушке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву пейрингов на дайри

Песок забивался в туфли, натирал кожу под рубашкой и скрипел на зубах. Солнце палило так, что на камнях можно было бы жарить яичницу. Хотя камней здесь не было, только барханы – текучие, шелестящие под ветром, уходящие волнами к горизонту. Бескрайние и монотонные, как море. Только без воды.

Воды оставалась примерно треть бутылки. Горячей, безвкусной и бесценной. Впрочем, эту бутылку им швырнули наверняка не из добрых побуждений, а чтобы дольше мучились. Или чтобы попытались убить друг друга за лишний глоток?

– Они наверняка нас видят, – озвучил очевидное Цуна. – И слышат, наверное. Сволочи.

– Доберусь до уродов – засыплю этот чертов песок им в глотки. Не сдохнут, пока весь не сожрут.

Занзас остановился, дернул, развязывая, галстук, снял пиджак и расстегнул рубашку. Влажная, потемневшая от пота, она облепляла Занзаса, как вторая кожа, и Цуна отвел взгляд, сощурился, снова вглядываясь в горизонт. Ничего. Ни одной трещины, ряби или хоть какой-то подсказки в этой иллюзии не было.

По ощущениям Цуны, они брели по барханам уже не меньше суток – хотя на самом деле наверняка прошло не больше часа. И с тем же успехом можно было оставаться на месте. Если не получилось разбить иллюзию сразу, глупо надеяться, что за очередной песчаной волной что-нибудь изменится.

Идеальная тюрьма. Может, их не убить хотят, а просто убрать на время? Но глупо же – чем откупаться будут, когда выпустят? Они же не думают, что Вонгола и Вария легко и просто спустят с рук – такое? Ладно, они могли понадеяться на обычное миролюбие Десятого Вонголы, но справиться с яростью Занзаса? Да стоит ему вернуться, и засунувшим их сюда ублюдкам тут же придет мучительный конец!

Цуна достал носовой платок, развернул, встряхнул и повязал вокруг головы. Жаль, что смочить нельзя – глупо тратить воду.

– Если это не попытка убийства, то нас станут чем-то шантажировать. Идеи есть?

– Нас? – передразнил Занзас. – Шантажировать тут можно только одного идиота. Где была твоя хваленая интуиция? Сам вляпался, еще и меня за собой поволок.

– Я же не спрашиваю, где была твоя хваленая реакция, – огрызнулся Цуна. Интуиция и в самом деле подвела. Даже не так – хуже. Он видел, с самого начала этого не нужного Вонголе собрания видел, что против него что-то замыслили. Ждал подвоха. И все равно пропустил момент, когда зал переговоров превратился в палящую пустыню, и они с Занзасом остались вдвоем в иллюзии без всякой надежды добраться до иллюзиониста и купивших его услуги мерзавцев.

– И на что я должен был реагировать? На твой затылок? Или на их рожи? Лучше бы сразу перестрелял всех выродков, а не слушал ваш бесконечный треп. От этой сковородки все равно не ушли бы, но хоть что-то приятное.

Он остановился, мрачно огляделся вокруг, швырнул на песок пиджак и сел.

– Все. Хочешь таскаться тут бесконечно – двигай. С меня хватит.

– Читаешь мысли, – вздохнул Цуна, садясь в шаге от Занзаса.

– Среди них не было иллюзиониста, – помолчав, сказал тот. – И шантажировать будут не тебя, а тобой. Если будут, – он обернулся, пристально посмотрел в упор. – Савада, ты, конечно, лох, но надеюсь, не настолько. Не вздумай говорить мне, что ничего не подозревал.

– Подозревал, – скривился Цуна. – У них на лицах было написано «должны сделать пакость». В общем, я готов был действовать. Но, как видишь, они оказались быстрее.

– Ты собирался защищаться вместо того, чтобы напасть. – Занзас сжал зубы, под кожей нехорошо заходили желваки. – Еще раз втянешь меня вслепую в такое дерьмо, пожалеешь, – закончил он почти спокойно. И это была не одна из привычных угроз, к которым Цуна успел привыкнуть за столько лет, а принятое решение, обещание, в которое нельзя не поверить.

Цуна лег на спину, сдвинул платок на глаза. Тонкая ткань не спасала от солнца, и даже не глядя, даже закрыв глаза, Цуна знал, что небо над ними белесое и жаркое, раскаленное, словно крышка сковородки.

– Мне казалось, это будет… обычно, – признался он. – Как всегда. Думал, поставлю щит, и ты начнешь стрелять уже в ответ. К нам никаких претензий, зато мы можем требовать. Извинений, компенсаций. Похоже, я слишком полюбил эту схему. Стал предсказуемым.

– Можно подумать, когда-то был другим. Ни для кого не новость ни твоя так называемая стратегия, ни мягкотелость. Вопрос не в этом. А в том, что мы сидим здесь как два тупых идиота, а в это время какой-то мудак тянет лапы к Вонголе. И кто в этом виноват?

Песок обжигал даже сквозь плотную ткань брюк и пиджака, но, закрыв глаза, можно было – с некоторым напряжением, правда, – представить, что лежишь на горячем полу сэнто или онсена. И даже Занзас представлялся рядом – раздраженный, голый – почему-то Цуна был уверен, что прикрываться полотенцем тот сочтет ниже своего достоинства, и от этих мыслей становилось смешно и немного жарко. Не так жарко, как от палящего солнца и горячего песка.

Чтобы отогнать видение голого распаренного Занзаса, требующего мяса и выпивки, и вернуться к разговору, пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, открыть глаза и сесть.

– Занзас, – Цуна надеялся, что его улыбка покажется достаточно естественной, – скажи, разве ты не веришь в своих людей? В своего капитана? Если кто-то решил, что может безнаказанно зариться на Вонголу, пока нас нет, мне искренне жаль этого глупца. Плох тот босс, исчезновение которого помешает его людям адекватно действовать.

Теперь Занзас смотрел насмешливо, злость, которая душила его с первой секунды в этой пустыне, никуда не делась, но будто ослабла, даже напряженное лицо едва заметно смягчилось. Дернулась щека в намеке на ухмылку, скользнул язык по сухим, с налипшими песчинками губам.

– Убавь градус пафоса. Такую лапшу вешай своим салагам, а не мне. А если стараешься для этих, – Занзас неопределенно кивнул в сторону, – завязывай. Им на твой проникновенный треп – положить. У них есть дела поважнее, чем пялиться на нас безотрывно. Факт – ты облажался. Еще один – я вовремя не послал тебя на хуй вместе с твоими «крутыми схемами переговоров». И третий – никто из твоих не сыграет ва-банк, если на кону твоя голова. Двое могли бы, но остальные не позволят. Мои сделают все как надо, но для начала они должны узнать, что произошло. А пока узнают, в Палермо может случиться что угодно. И пока мы тут уныло поджариваем задницы, там – веселятся без нас. Еще один повод тебя ненавидеть.

– Занзас как всегда, – почти радостно отозвался Цуна: претензии к нему, к его хранителям, наезды, подколки, жестокие и не очень, уместные и нет – все это было неотъемлемой частью их странных отношений, полувражды-полудружбы, полудоверия, полусимпатии, полу... много чего. И раз он снова вернулся к любимой теме, значит, все в порядке. Занзас злится, но не смертельно, и не столько на него, сколько на иллюзиониста и его нанимателей, что бы он там ни говорил. 

– Хотя насчет «веселятся без нас» ты, наверное, прав. Ну извини.

– Вот с этого и надо было начинать! А теперь о деле. – Занзас вытер ладонью блестящее от пота лицо, провел по шее и поморщился. – Надо выбираться.

Цуна пожал плечами:

– Однажды я разнес иллюзию сильного туманника. Сейчас ни у меня, ни у тебя не получилось. Сомневаюсь, что нас держит кто-то сильнее Торикабуто. Или их несколько, или это нестандартная иллюзия. Если тебе обязательно нужно действовать, давай ударим вдвоем. Но я бы подождал.

– Ты предлагаешь поджариться до хрустящей корочки, а потом подумать? – Занзас поморщился и сплюнул на песок. Слюна испарилась, даже не долетев до поверхности. – Если бы тут было море, пальмы, кокосы, шезлонги, я бы понял, но тут одна гребаная пустыня и ни одного оазиса на горизонте.

Он снова прищурился, вглядываясь в даль, как будто надеялся, что иллюзионист услышит и примет меры.

– Ненавижу туманников.

Цуна понимающе кивнул. Он туманников не то чтобы ненавидел, но не любил. Все они были себе на уме, лживыми и крайне закрытыми – даже от своей, почти родной Хром иногда не знал, чего ждать. Если бы все было так просто – если бы эту иллюзию можно было разрушить грубой силой – их бы сюда не заперли. Уж чего-чего, а грубой силы и у Цуны, и у Занзаса было немеряно.

Цуна был уверен, что эту иллюзию можно вскрыть только снаружи.

Неприятным следствием этой уверенности была абсолютная бесполезность всех попыток взломать ее изнутри. В победе над иллюзией главное – вера, это Цуна помнил слишком хорошо. Поэтому сейчас он искал ответ на совсем другой вопрос. От чего Занзас вернее взбесится – от повторной неудачи или от внятного, аргументированного и разумного предложения подождать. Цуна ставил на второе.

– Я думаю, от еще одной попытки жарче не станет, – вздохнул он. – Куда бьем?

Занзас дернул плечом и поднялся, отряхнулся, брезгливо кривясь, когда с брюк посыпался песок.

– Я не вижу границ этой тупой иллюзии. Ты – тоже. Здесь нет ни одного ориентира, так какая разница? – Он перевел взгляд на Цуну и сказал со странной усмешкой: – Бей, куда дотянешься. Похрен, прорвемся или нет. Если сейчас не выплесну пламя, здесь станет гораздо жарче.

Цуна встал, потянулся, размял пальцы. Натягивать перчатки не хотелось. Если уж честно, хотелось посмотреть на Занзаса – Цуне редко доводилось видеть того в бою, и обычно в те моменты было не до созерцания. Только краем глаза удавалось зацепить искаженное яростью потемневшее лицо, напряженные плечи, окутанные пламенем широкие костистые ладони. Гораздо чаще он только слышал. Почти безумный смех, отрывистые приказы и грязную ругань, половину которой Цуна до сих пор не понимал – не у кого было спросить, а в словарях такое не пишут.

– Ладно, бить так бить, – пробормотал Цуна. Натянул перчатки, вскинул руки над головой и выпустил пламя в белесое небо.

Вера там или нет, мухлевать он не собирался – честно вложил все силы, всю решимость, все мысли об оставшихся снаружи ребятах. Пламя рвануло вверх, заставляя выпрямиться, вытянуться в струну, напрячься. Столб пламени бил в небо, Цуна смотрел, запрокинув голову и прижмурившись, сквозь ресницы.

– Держи так! – Занзас оказался сзади. Цуну едва не шатнуло вперед, когда на спину навалилась раскаленная тяжесть. Пришлось резко глотнуть сухого воздуха и усилием воли заставить себя остаться на месте. Пламя по-прежнему било вверх, Цуна удерживал напор без труда, секундная потеря концентрации ни на что не влияла, но спина будто горела и плавилась. Песок, небо, вся пустыня по сравнению с этим жаром казались прохладными. Занзас опирался на него, откинувшись назад, и палил в небо. Вспышки множились, взрывались, распухали, загораживая солнце.

Пламя Занзаса сливалось с его собственным, и Цуна завороженно смотрел, как оранжевый окрашивается алым.

Спина Занзаса была напряженной и нестерпимо горячей. Сквозь этот жар и пот, заливавший глаза, Цуна отчетливо чувствовал лопатки, выступы позвоночника и огонь, который пронизывал Занзаса насквозь.

Он облизал губы и глубже зарылся ботинками в песок. Боль усиливалась с каждой секундой, даже гиперрежим не делал ее сносной. Будет ожог, отстраненно подумал Цуна. И еще подумал, что, наверное, именно так должно ощущаться свежее, только что поставленное клеймо. Правда, его клеймо было огромным, во всю спину, прожигающим до самых костей.

Мысли вышибло из головы, а с ними вместе – страхи и расчеты, сомнения и неверие. Остались выжигающий разум жар, алые всполохи во всю ширь белесого неба, опора под спиной, на которую можно навалиться и сосредоточиться на единственном, что имеет значение – на темной точке в зените, почти невидимой за пламенем, но ощутимой. Граница иллюзии. Пусть пока не получается нащупать туманника за пылающим куполом, но он там. До него можно добраться.

Пламя Занзаса тут же взметнулось вокруг них волной огня, взревело, устремилось вверх, теперь это был уже не беспорядочный шквал выстрелов, Занзас видел цель и бил точно по ней. Цуна вздохнул полной грудью, горячий воздух обжег легкие, оцарапал сухой язык. Глаза слезились, пришлось закрыть: смотреть уже не обязательно. Тело действовало само, на инстинктах, на интуиции, его вело пламя.

Сколько силы они влили в крошечный разрыв, Цуна не знал и даже не хотел представлять. Очень много. Но могли бы гораздо больше. Цуна не собирался останавливаться, но он вдруг перестал чувствовать пламя Занзаса. Разгоряченную кожу сразу облепило липким ледяным воздухом, вскинутые руки налились тяжестью, заломило плечи. Цуна открыл глаза. Белое небо расходилось уродливыми черными разрывами, как будто кто-то раздирал в клочья цветной рисунок.

– Баста! – удовлетворенно сказал Занзас. – Финита ля комедия, ублюдки.

Цуна едва успел погасить пламя, когда его дернуло назад. Занзас прижимал его к себе, обхватив обеими руками поперек груди, и громко, от души хохотал. И Цуну тоже вдруг прорвало на хохот – несмотря на адскую боль в обожженной спине, пересохшее горло, непонятную обстановку снаружи – ну в самом деле, когда бы еще он так хохотал вдвоем с Занзасом, когда еще тот забылся бы настолько, чтобы вот так обниматься, как будто они не два самых могущественных чувака в мафии, а обдолбавшиеся пацаны.

– Мы его сделали! – Цуна запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком Занзасу в грудь, и вдруг получилось, что они смотрят – глаза в глаза. И взгляд у Занзаса шалый и пьяный – таким его Цуна не видел никогда.

Занзас склонился ниже, мокрые волосы мазнули по лицу, щекотно и будоражаще. Цуна замер, весь превратившись в напряженное ожидание, не дыша, потому что любое движение, даже колебание воздуха между ними могло все испортить.

– Твой Сасагава в Палермо? – спросил Занзас. Сухие губы шевельнулись совсем близко, так близко, что смотреть не получалось больше ни на что. – Если нет, придется тащить тебя к Луссурии.

Он сжал крепче, и Цуна все-таки выдохнул – боль в спине была горячей и острой, но не настолько, чтобы помешать. Он вскинул руку, ухватился за волосы Занзаса, потянул к себе, сам стремительно пьянея от того, что собирался сделать. Мысли разбегались и путались, и времени у них оставалось – пара секунд. Иллюзия осыплется, придется защищаться, нападать или просто разбираться с последствиями – неважно, главное, что все кончится.

– Рехей здесь, – сказал Цуна, с трудом выталкивая слова из пересохшего горла. – Но, Занзас... Кокосы, шезлонг... Это звучало так соблазнительно. Я бы... не отказался.

Губы изогнулись, раздвинулись, обнажая белую, влажную полоску зубов. Сердце билось гулко и ровно, прямо в горло, а потом, когда Занзас обхватил за шею, – в его ладонь, она все еще была горячей, но уже не причиняла боли.

Послышались крики, как из-под толщи воды, звон меча и знакомый грохот взрывов. Цуна моргнул, выпустил волосы, и Занзас тут же отошел. Время вышло.

Иллюзия рассеялась. Они стояли все там же – посреди зала, только теперь он напоминал руины. От рухнувшей люстры до сих пор поднималась пыль, перевернутые кресла и столы были засыпаны штукатуркой. Окна щерились разбитыми стеклами, а за ними, в темном саду, то здесь, то там вспыхивало пламя.

Занзас со скучающим видом обвел взглядом зал, перевернул, подцепив носком ботинка, единственный труп, высунулся в окно, огляделся и перемахнул через подоконник.

– Крем от загара не забудь, – донеслось до Цуны уже из темноты. – Очень много крема, Савада. Иначе сгоришь.


End file.
